


Menagerie of Souls & Skeletons

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Coffee Shop, Dancetale, F/M, Female Reader, First Meetings, Gen, Idols, Lots of tropes and prompts and things, M/M, Many other AUs, Multi, Multiverse, Named Readers - Freeform, Other, Readers have nicknames, Reverse Harem, Short Stories, Sorta self indulgence ideas, Variety of Readers, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of prompts and oneshots involving many skeletons for your enjoyment.





	1. Starlight’s First Concert-Underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an idol is tough, but you’re not one to back down on your beliefs. You attend and perform for a monster rally with no regrets.
> 
> You also gain a new fan, a rather adorable skeleton with stars in his eyes that make you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Underswap  
Skelly: Sans  
Reader: Starlight, female. Human.
> 
> Disclaimer: In regards to Undertale and any AUs used within this story, they do NOT belong to me!

“You’re making a mistake with this darling.”

Your heels only clicked harder against the floor as your mother trailed behind you, her own heels clicking frantically as she tried to keep pace. From behind you could hear her gasp upon sighting monsters as they watched you along with other human workers as you made your way to the stage. Your fingers reached up to undo your coat, bright blue nail polish gleaming under the lights as you pulled the zipper down.

“Think of the press. Think of your career,” your mother tried to quietly plead as you handed your coat over to one of the makeup artists who gave you a wink, “Go get ‘em Starlight,” she whispered as you returned your own wink back to her.

Despite it being the fall, you didn’t feel cold in your outfit.

A light blue crop top and skintight dark blue leather pants tucked into a pair of black heeled boots. The fabric of both articles of clothing shimmering with a purple and green shine along with the blue to mimic a galaxy when the light hit you at a certain angle. Your other accessories were a golden bracelet and earrings. The bracelet was secured around your left wrist with moon charms resembling the moon cycle. Your earrings were dangling gold stars that formed a chain.

Your hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail that seemed to bounce with each step you took. There was a slight twist of pleasure in your gut that your hair had brushed against your mother’s face when she tried to grab you and you snickered as she let out a scoff.

Your mother hissed as she spotted another monster and you rolled your eyes.

“Darl-“

“Mother,” you turned to face her, your hip cocked to the left as you narrowed your eyes, “I chose to do this. I want to do this.”

“But there are so many other performances you could have-“

“No,” you quickly told her, “You’ve been against me whenever I’ve been asked to perform at monster related events…This. This is what I want to do. This is something I’ve always wanted to do. Have my music make a difference, to have everyone listen to my songs…Human and monster.”

Ever since the emergence of monsters, your mother had gotten a tighter hold on your performances and events. She kept interfering in decisions that involved you performing with the monster’s own superstar idol, a robotic DJ whose music you adored tremendously. All your activities avoided monsters that after a certain pattern in your activities, you realized that your interviews or performances were linked to anti-monster partners.

People who continuously demanded for monsters to be denied rights and lead hate rallies. People who you wanted to never associate with and didn’t believe in such thoughts.

Monsters had been trapped underground for so long…And humanity only wished to ground them back.

You didn’t believe that at all.

Your mother had booked a gig with a big shot rock star who shared strong anti-monster views. He held nothing back in speaking ill about monsters and even stated he’d teach the ambassador of monsters a lesson with his fist. The ambassador was a child, more mature than that jerk! You couldn’t allow yourself to be in the same room as that man and immediately walked away.

That had been the final straw.

You had contacted Napstaton privately and you, along with other musical artists, announced in performing for a concert with him. A rally of sorts to get support and to prove that humans and monsters could get along.

That was something you wanted.

To use your music for good.

Never hate.

Your mother was gritting her teeth, her lips pressed into a tight line as she tried to keep calm as more people began to move about you. Even if she was strongly against you singing at the venue, she understood she herself had to keep face.

A smirk came onto your lips as you turned to a stage tech who offered you a microphone, “You’ll be on in a few Starlight.”

“Thanks,” you smiled as you turned to your mother one more time, “Mother…I know you don’t like monsters.”

Your mother scoffed and shook her head, “Well can you-“

“But I’m not you,” you gently interrupted her as you gripped the mic tightly, “I…I believe monsters and humans can be together. Fear is nothing, we just need to understand and take a chance.” Your mother stepped away from you, shaking her head, “You’re making a mistake.”

“I’m not.”

“We’re going to talk about this later young lady,” your mother sternly huffed before turning on her heel, “You’ll see this is a mistake.”

“It’s not,” you answered as you watched her walk away, cringing as she loudly gasped as a lion monster came out from their dressing room. Sighing you glanced back at the stage tech who only offered you a sad smile, “She’ll come around Starlight.”

“I hope so…”

“Starlight, you’re on in five!”

You exhaled loudly before hurrying over to the platform that would rise you upward onto the stage, your heart pounding as you glanced over to see Napstaton waving over to you as he left the stage. You eagerly waved to him, energy back as you bounced on the heels of your boots as you could hear the cheers from the audience.

“You got this…You’re Starlight,” you whispered to yourself as you looked upward, “Time to shine.”

* * *

“Thank you, all of you!” You said into your mic as you waved to the audience, “You’ve all been a fantastic audience!”

Cheers were your reply as you smiled and waved with both your arms, your body flushed with heat as you began to try to cool off from your dancing. You continued to smile and wave until you were offstage, panting as you took the towel offered to you.

“Good job!”

“Thank you, oh! Napstaton!”

You grin and eagerly hug the DJ as you noticed a small group behind him, “Thank you so much for allowing me to perform. It means so much!”

“No prob at all!” Napstaton grinned at you before motioning you the group behind him, “Also I got some people who-“

“YOU WERE AMAZING!”

“I can’t believe I’m meeting you!”

You weren’t quite prepared for the young child and skeleton rushing up to hug you. The child hugging your waist as the skeleton wrapped his arms around your shoulders. You tittered a bit in your heels as you tried to balance against their combined weight against your body. Laughter bubbling out of you as your arms wrapped around the two, “Oh my! T-Thank you?”

Napstaton laughs before speaking, “Well, let me introduce to you Starlight, our awesome ambassador and our equally cool mascot. Chara and Sans.”

Both pairs of arms released you and you step back to look at the two.

The child was quite young, perhaps at least ten years old, wearing a green and yellow stripe sweater. Beside them was a skeleton who wore a bright blue neckerchief with bright blue stars in his eye sockets.

“Wait…The ambassador?” you looked at the DJ who laughed at your expression, “And mascot? Y-You-”

“What can I say? I mentioned your name and, here they came!”

You laughed before looking at the skeleton and child, “Well, it’s an honor to meet you both.” Chara let out a squeal of happiness and you were hugged again, “I’m so so happy to meet you in person!”

“W-Well it’s an honor to know that you enjoy my songs,” you answered to the child and gently stroked their hair before looking to the skeleton beside them. “Sans, right?”

“Y-YES THAT’S ME!”

You giggled at how bright his eyes seemed to shine, “Thank you so much for coming to my concert. I’m so happy you enjoyed yourself!” His face seemed to glow a light blue as he eagerly grabbed your hand, “NO THANK YOU!” he told you as Chara released you from their hug, “YOUR VOICE WAS TRULY AMAZING! I…I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOU SING AGAIN!”

“Well…Actually,” you grinned as you reached into your back pocket to pull out your phone and gave him and Chara a wink, “I’m recording a new album quite soon…If you want, I could have you sit down in the recording studio.”

“REALLY?!”

You laughed at both of their voices’ echoing throughout the backstage on cue as you held your phone towards Sans, “Put in your numbers…I would love for you to come by.”

“THANK YOU, MISS STARLIGHT!”

You smiled, your heart feeling warm as you watched Sans place his number in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy these short stories.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. First Encounter with Amazon-Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being one of the trusted bodyguards to the mayor, you were prepared to be met with scorn as usual when you were asked to attend a conference with the Monster’s ambassador and her own guardians. You’re surprised that you catch the attention of a skeleton monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In regards to Undertale and any AUs used within this story, they do NOT belong to me!
> 
> Universe: Underfell  
Skelly: Papyrus  
Reader: Amazon, female. Human.

Throughout your whole career as a bodyguard, you were usually met with jeers and scorns from your male counterparts. Unlike them though, you were not at all bothered by their childishness at your ego and instead merely brushed it off.

It wasn’t your fault in the slightest that your genetics decided to have you with a growth spurt that shot you up to a height of six feet. It wasn’t your fault that your body was practically consisted of straight lines with barely an indication of curves, you were far from blessed with the ideal womanly figure. You weren’t afraid to get physical, not cowering or complying with others who decided to confront you. Any sort of person who came into your personal bubble was sure to get their own popped by a fist or your face in theirs yelling at them with just as much ferocity.

From childhood to adulthood your skin was always bruised, and your hands were rough from the amount of boxing you did as well as doing a lot of yard work back home. You wore pantsuits and your hair was always cut short. Hell, the only time you decided to don a dress was at the Christmas party that did require you to get pretty.

You were a far cry from a man’s ideal woman, you were hardened and with that your other colleagues seemed to make sure you knew that. Every time they encountered you at work, it seemed they were making it obvious your orders to them were ignored or they spoke back to you. Yet you weren’t afraid of meeting them head on, your hands often forming into fists during sparring matches that sent them all with their tails between their legs.

You were hardened yes, but you were not broken down by their jeers.

Today seemed to be one of those conferences you were prepared to prove yourself as the other bodyguard beside you, a blonde Neanderthal named Jason, snickered as you both walked behind the mayor. “I heard that their ambassador’s just some kid,” Jason whispered loudly to you, “All the little brat’s got is some skeleton and wannabe mermaid as a bodyguard. We could take ‘em.”

“Hold your tongue,” you snapped at him and narrowed your eyes as you resisted to punch him in the stomach, “Regardless what you think of monsters, they are not ones to be looked down upon. Our job is to make sure both the mayor AND the ambassador are safe during this conference.”

From beside you could hear Jason only scoff at you, “Sure thing Miss Amazon.”

You rolled your eyes at your nickname but refrained from saying anything else as you began to approach the double doors leading to the conference room. However, you managed to reach out in time to punch the bastard hard on the shoulder. “Fuck you,” he hissed as you turned the corner and you merely huffed in response to him.

You hurried in your pace to open the doors, stepping aside to allow the mayor entry into the room. The snaps of cameras came right on cue, flashes of light briefly blinding you as you helped the mayor come upstage.

This was the first time you saw the ambassador; you kept your face neutral as you watched a young girl climb upstage on the other side. Her lips pulled into a nervous smile as she walked over to the mayor and shook his hand, “Hello.”

“Hello again dear,” the man chuckled as he motioned to the chairs behind the tables, “Shall we?”

She nodded and you took your place behind the mayor’s chair and faced forward, arms behind your back and standing tall.

“…HELLO.”

You briefly turned your head, blinking as you had to move your head up a bit to look at the bodyguard of the ambassador.

Most people were shorter than you, but for once you were the one to be towered over as the skeleton monster dressed in a black suit like yours stood at attention just like you. His bright red scarf the only thing that seemed to personalize his appearance as he stared straight ahead, but briefly allowed his eye lights to flicker over to your own eyes.

“Hello,” you finally whispered in return as you both watched the conference unfold before you.

From the side you could see Jason lean against the wall, his hands in his pockets with a bored expression. You could only let out a sharp exhale at his laxed posture and made a note to reprimand him later. On the other end was the second bodyguard for the ambassador, this monster with bright red hair and sharp fins that were pressed lightly against her neck as she stood straight. Her head held high even as a few reporters gave her nervous glances for being so close to her.

At least it would seem you and the ambassador’s bodyguards had their act together…

Beside you the skeleton monster shifted a bit and you noticed how his head was angled a bit in the direction to Jason. You exhaled loudly again, “…He’s a dumbass.”

The skeleton seemed amused by your remark and you noticed how his jaw shifted as if to fight back a smile…Could skeletons smile?

“I’ll be sure to punish him later,” you managed to keep your whisper low, “The idiot knows better…I can’t believe him.”

“QUITE STERN,” the skeleton replied to you before narrowing his eye sockets as a few questions asked were beginning to go a bit deeper. The ambassador slowly taking a bit longer in her questions as the mayor seemed to hesitate a bit. Jason on the other end seemed to be enjoying that both were getting uncomfortable.

You shook your head and stepped forward, leaning behind the mayor who leaned back to you as you whispered, “Shall we call it a day sir?” You took a moment to look at the ambassador who had glanced your way, you offered her a smile that she seemed to return. The mayor nodded before leaning forward into his mic, “And with that…We shall conclude the conference for today. Thank you.”

You quickly backed away, your hand going to the ambassador’s chair to help her as the mayor waved a hand your way.

You nodded as Jason seemed to roll his eyes to you as you turned your attention to the ambassador, “Follow behind the mayor.” She nodded and you stepped away as the red-haired monster quickly placed a hand on her shoulder to follow behind the mayor. You began to follow behind only to pause as a reporter came a bit close to the stage.

“Sir,” you walked over and held up a hand, “You cannot go any further than that.”

“The hell?” the man huffed with narrowed eyes, his camera in his hands, “That was over way too fast lady.”

“The ambassador and mayor have concluded the conference,” you firmly told him, “If you don’t move, I’ll make you.” The man laughed at you, “Really? You?”

“Don’t take me lightly,” you retorted and began to take a step only to halt as the air suddenly felt heavy. Turning you took notice that the skeleton was behind you, his eyes glowing red as he towered before you, “YOU HEARD HER. GO.” Something like static seemed to come over the room as the man slowly backed away, only to try and dash forward.

Immediately you were in action, jumping over the stage and tackling him as a wall of bone seemed to appear in front of the closed double doors in time as the ambassador and mayor were safely behind it. The man yelled at you, but you ignored him as you forced him onto his feet and lead him away.

The skeleton monster following behind you, “QUICK.”

“I try to be,” you remarked as you felt your lips turn up into a smirk as you looked at him, “…Not bad.”

A strange feeling passed over you and you caught sight of him smirking down at you, “PAPYRUS.”

“Call me Amazon.”


	3. First Touch with Felix-Swapfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the park every Sunday right on time at two in the afternoon. You always let your dog run about as you rested on the bench close by the only tree of the park.
> 
> Your usual spot though seems to be preoccupied by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In regards to Undertale and any AUs used within this story, they do NOT belong to me!
> 
> Universe: Swapfell  
Skelly: Papyrus  
Reader: Felix, male. Human.

Your grip on the leash tightened as your cane lightly hit the familiar cobblestone, “Easy girl, easy,” you told your dog as she quickened her pace towards your spot. Melody barked and slowed in her steps as you continued to tap your cane on each stone in a familiar pattern you only knew.

The accident had taken a lot from you, but at the same time you had come to realize who was truly there for you.

Your mother, bless her, had been there for you as you had recovered and with her help, she got you back on your feet. She had been the one to suggest getting a guide dog and you had found Melody who had become a dear companion in your life. Despite having lost your eyesight, she had had counted every single lucky star in the sky that you got out alive in the end.

She had ironically wondered if your name had any meaning to how you came out unscathed....

A few of your friends had continued to keep in contact with you, two being your first-year roommates who were always happy to let you crash at their place whenever you had a fight with your ex-boyfriend.

No surprise your ex didn’t stick around…

When it had been revealed you were blind, he had taken everything out of your apartment and didn’t bother to even give you a real explanation to his departure. All he said to you as you cried on your hospital bed was that you were going to be a burden and that it would be too much for him.

It only hurt that he practically mooched off you during the two years of your relationship and he even took some of your belongings when he left you!

Your mother had managed to get them all back to you, loudly cursing him out when she set your books and other knickknacks he stole. “He said that you didn’t need them!” she angrily told you, “The nerve of that asshole! Dear, I’m so glad he left you. I know it hurts your heart, but he wasn’t right for you.”

Your ex had been useless…

You had been the one paying for most of your rent along with being the one who had taken care of a huge chunk of the chores around the apartment. You always cooked and cleaned while he did whatever freelance work he had on his computer, often not even working and just playing on his laptop. He probably realized with you blind he would have to pull his weight with the responsibilities, and he left.

Your heart did ache, but…You were moving on at least.

You tapped your cane and smiled as you heard a heavy metallic thud against the end and whistled for Melody to stop. You set your cane against the bench and lightly brushed your fingers against Melody’s fur until you came upon the latch for her collar. “Okay girl go play for a bit,” you told her as you let her fingers stroke her head. She let out a happy bark before dashing forward, surely enjoying the fresh open grass before her.

She wouldn’t go too far, but it was good for her to get some exercise and just play around.

Carefully you let your hand touch the cold metal of the bench, slowly lowering yourself to sit as you folded your cane. Setting the cane on your lap you exhaled a bit as you leaned back, the warmth of the sun on you as you could hear the birds chirp in the distance.

Even without your sight, you could easily recall the layout of the park. It had been around before you were born and before the divorce, your dad always took you here on the weekend.

The open land of green grass, the lake a few yards away with ducks swimming across the water and a playground in the opposite direction you sat. However, you always came to this spot, the only metal bench in front of the park’s oldest and largest tree. It had always been your favorite spot and even without sight, you remembered the way to it.

You smiled and took in a deep breath, only to pause as you smelled something you were unfamiliar with.

Smoke…?

You breathed again, it was smoke, yet it wasn’t the sort of cigarette smoke your ex used to have around him. The smoke was scented and the closest comparison you could think of was incense, there was a sort of cinnamon scent to it.

“…is it bothering you?”

You startled in your seat, jumping and gripping your cane as you straightened up.

There was someone else beside you?

You hesitated before shaking your head, unsure if your voice would come out evenly as you cleared your throat. The grip on your cane loosened a bit as you heard the person beside you exhale loudly, the smell of cinnamon stronger now as you tried to figure out how you missed that there was someone beside you.

“want me to move?”

“No! Oh, no you’re fine!” You shook your head and turned your body at an angle to face whoever was beside you. For a moment you heard silence before frowning as you could feel something right at your face, the shift in the breeze making you sigh a bit.

“Um…No I can’t see you,” you finally spoke up again before leaning back against the bench, “I’m not sure if the cane and guide dog tipped you off…”

“sorry, just…surprised me,” the person beside you said, his voice carrying a deep quality as his accent seemed to get a bit lower, he was being apologetic at least. You couldn’t quite figure out his accent though, it sounded a bit Southern yet didn’t sound like it with how his deep voice still pronounced words a bit clearer than what you had heard in the past.

“How long were you sitting next to me?” you cleared your throat and lightly tapped at your cane, “I didn’t hear you.”

“well, for starters i’m a skeleton,” the stranger beside you spoke and the scent of cinnamon became heavier as he inhaled loudly, “tend to be…quiet. and i’ve seen you around a lot…this is the first time we spoke.” You loudly cleared your throat, warmth rushing to your cheeks at that, “Crap…I’m sorry.”

“nah, it looks like this is your usual spot,” he chuckled, “it looks like i was the one taking it. it’s quiet out here.”

From a distance you could hear Melody bark and you smiled, “Yeah…It’s a good place just to unwind really.” You paused a moment before glancing over to him, curiosity growing at what he said, “So…Are you all bones?” He snorted and you heard fabric rustling as something settled on your upper arms. Through your sweater you could feel bones, not bony fingers, but bones that squeezed you before withdrawing.

“…Holy crap I need to feel your hand dude. One touch like that cannot be enough for me.”

Again, he snorted, his deep laughter making you feel embarrassed, yet you didn’t take it back before eagerly reaching out. His hand lightly brushed your fingers and you immediately set to work on running your thumb over his joints. You could feel some smooth parts of his fingers yet some parts that seemed a bit chipped.

If he had skin you could only assume these parts would be rougher and maybe even calloused, you were only fascinated more and continued to let your fingers move from his fingers towards his wrist.

“Holy shit, I’m touching an actual skeleton.”

“buddy, tibia honest with you,” he snickered as you only smirked as your fingers lightly rubbed at his wrist, “this is probably the weirdest thing a human’s done to me.”

“Well…Glad to know my words are humerus,” you smirked and couldn’t stop yourself as you both chuckled.


	4. Books and Mocha at 8 in the Morning-Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the student librarian, you knew the campus’ library like the back of your hand. You run into a monster and you’re more than happy to express how excited you are in a new class that is being taught by a monster…Only to find out that he’s the professor of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In regards to Undertale and any AUs used within this story, they do NOT belong to me!
> 
> Universe: Undertale  
Skelly: Sans  
Reader: Mocha, Female. Human.

“What do you mean the book is checked out?”

“…It’s…Checked out. That’s what I meant?”

You flinched as the student in front of you slammed their hand on the counter before storming away, you let out a shaky breath as you slowly lowered yourself back into your seat. Beside you the other student librarian let out a low whistle, “Not even nine yet and it’s begun…”

“Don’t we know it,” you sigh as you took the books from the cart nearby to, you examined the spines before setting them down on the desk, “It’s only been a week since we started the semester too.”

“I bet you twenty that he forgot to buy a book for his class and wanted to find the one here to make copies.”

“Using up printing funds this early?” you shook your head before turning to your computer and checking in the books back into the system that had been returned. Being a librarian was an advantage, but it was also your dream to be surrounded by books. You had memorized every corner of your university’s library and knew each section. It was nice knowing when a book came back in and if you needed that book, you were quick to checking it out.

However, you refrained yourself to at least give others a chance…

It looked like it was going to be a tough semester…

Not only were monster students and instructors being accepted, but the number of students and faculty had created a sudden increase of use in the library. Thankfully your classes were at ideal times and your work hours were flexible that you weren’t going to run yourself ragged. You were never going to have another disaster like you had during your first year’s spring semester.

Typing in the last book into the system you pushed your chair back and set the books onto the cart, “I’ll be right back. Just putting these back in their proper sections okay?”

“Sure thing Mocha.”

“….Is that nickname ever going to go away?”

“Nah,” the other librarian laughed as you sighed, “You spill mocha once on one of the sorority’s pledges…And it sticks with you for life.”

“It was also one of the pledges of the most prestigious sororities,” you heard them add to which you rolled your eyes, “I’ll be Mocha until the day I graduate. Tis my fate.” They laughed at your dramatics and you wheeled your cart out as you made your way to the bookcases. Your hands reaching to grab the books and carefully setting them back into their rightful place.

You passed a few students, human and monster, resting up against the bookcases and reading or skimming through the shelves. You made sure to stop a few times, asking them if they needed help or to be certain they weren’t struggling in find books.

You were on your last book when you noticed him.

A skeleton in a light blue hoodie slouching against the bookcase on the floor, his fingers flipping through the pages of a book with a frown. You noticed how there was a stack of books around him and he had…

“…Are those glasses taped on the sides of his skull?”

You pressed your hand over your mouth as he lifted his head and looked in your direction, “Oh shit. Sorry!” you whispered as you left your cart and came close to him, “Did you need any help finding anything?”

He shook his head, waving at you with a grin, “nah. i’m good thanks…”

“You sure?” you looked at his stack of books curiously and peered at the top book with a blink. You recognized the cover as one of the books that had been recommended to you for a new class that was being offered. The instructor was a monster as well from what you knew, and you quite interested in taking it.

“I know that book,” you smiled as he closed the book he had open, “You’re taking that class too?”

The skeleton monster in front of you grinned, or his smile seemed to grow a bit bigger your question, “you could say that.”

“That’s really amazing! I’m looking forward to class,” you eagerly leaned forward, “It’s interesting and I’ve always wanted to know how monster magic could benefit us in the progression of our engineering advancement!” You pressed your hand over your mouth quickly before letting yourself blush a bit, “Ugh, wait. Sorry! I’m talking your ear off with my rambling….” You paused before seeing his grin grow as he pointed to the side of his head, “Oops…”

“no bad bones ‘bout it,” he chuckled as he began to stand up, “sounds like you’re super interested in the class…not bothered it’s taught by a monster?”

“By the heavens no!” you told him, “I don’t care at all! What better instructor than someone who knows magic, in and out.”

“well that’s certainly one way to put it,” he grinned before reaching over to grab something on top of another stack of books you didn’t notice. He held up an ID card, smiling a bit as your mouth dropped open. On the card in bold letters was his name along with the title of professor, “names sans, sans’ the skeleton,” he chuckled as he clipped the ID onto his shirt as he began to walk by you, “can’t wait to see you again this afternoon at the lecture. it’ll be nice having one enthusiastic student like you in my class.”

“I…I just um…”

Sans only laughed before waving at you, “not gonna lie…was bone tired when i came in, but it looks like i actually got something to look forward to kiddo.” He gave you a wink and disappeared around the corner, “see ya.”

You stood there, clenching the book you still had to put away to your chest as you slowly hung your head, “I made a fool of myself in front of my professor…”

At least on the plus side you didn’t spill anything on him…

What a great morning you were having…


End file.
